A dare is a dare
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Mavin / Raywood . When Gavin starts a dare contest with Ryan you know it's going to get serious. But Gavin surprises Ryan with what he has in mind for the dare. Will Ryan be able to do it even if he's sure that it'll ruin a certain friendship he doesn't want to ruin? And how will he get back at Gavin for giving that dare? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason


"Ryan! Ryan!" Gavin hops over to the other male who turns to him.

They're alone in the break room right now.

"What's up?" Ryan asks.

"I dare you and you dare me. Okay?" Gavin offers.

"Fine." Ryan shrugs. "I'm bored anyways."

"Great!" Gavin smirks. "I dare you to kiss Ray."

"What?!" Ryan looks wide eyes at Gavin. "Do you have any idea how awkward that's gonna make things! What if he gets mad at me! Angry Ray isn't usually a nice sight."

"Oh come on you're Ryan!" Gavin chirps. "Besides it'll be fine. And you agreed."

Ryan crosses his arms over his chest. "Fuck you!" He turns and leaves a snickering yet cheering Gavin behind. "But just so you know pay back is a bitch." He mutters as he leaves. He makes it to the office and looks around but there's no sign of Ray. "Where's Ray?" He asks.

"Went that way." Geoff points in one general direction.

"Uh thanks." Ryan heads out of the room heading in that general direction. He ends up finding Ray in an abandoned office mostly used for storage now.

There's a few boxes here stacked but the entrance way all the way to the part of the wall Rays leaning against that is clear form boxes.

Ray is playing his DS sitting on the floor. He probably came here to play his DS undisturbed.

"Ray... Hey." Ryan tries to sound causal as he enters the room.

The door shuts behind him but he has no idea why.

Luckily the light is on so they aren't in darkness.

Ray gets up, puts away his handheld game on a nearby box and moves over to Ryan. "What's up dude? You're acting weird."

"Yeah..." Ryan slightly awkwardly moves around Ray as the raven watches. "Just a thing with Gavin... You know?" He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no." Ray crosses his arms over his chest. "What's he making you do?" He asks.

"Kiss you." Ryan responds simply.

Ray pauses at this. "Oh." He says then after a little silence he clears his throat. "Are you gonna do it?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried about the afterward." Ryan admits.

Ray chuckles softly then moves forward only to place his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "Do I have to do it then?" He questions. He chuckles again as Ryan looks at him with a surprised look. He leans in and seals their lips together shocking Ryan into place. He patiently and gently moves his lips against Ryan's waiting for a reaction.

When Ryan snaps out of his shocked trance he spins them around and pushes Ray up against the wall. He places his hands on the wall on either side of Ray as they continue to kiss.

Ray is slightly surprised by the sudden action but he goes with it. He begins pushing back against Ryan as they begin kissing each other a little harder. He brings his arms around Ryan's neck wrapping one arm around while the other hand grips the back of his head.

Ryan responds to this by wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him closer.

They continue to kiss like this until they pull away gasping breathlessly.

"Whoa." Ray gasps.

"Yeah." Ryan agrees and soon enough their lips are meeting once again.

Ray opens his mouth inviting Ryan's tongue inside.

With a groan Ryan happily goes for it and explores Rays mouth like he's exploring as well as claiming it as his.

Ray moans into the kiss tangling his fingers into Ryan's hair as they begin making out. He feels Ryan slip between his legs causing him to get hot all over as he accepts what Ryan's implying.

Ryan's hands move downwards pausing to rest against Rays ass before moving down to the back of his thighs. He uses this to lift Ray up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. He feels up Rays thighs as they continue to kiss.

Ray breaks the kiss with a groan. "Just take me already!" He groans out.

Ryan lets Ray stand on his own again only long enough to remove his pants and boxers. He then lifts Ray back up and removes the sweater then the shirt.

Rays hands trail down Ryan's chest with a warm soft breath and hooded eyes watch what he is doing. He works on getting the other naked now as he removes the others shirt then undoes his pants. He gets a little help from Ryan but soon they both are naked. He moans in desire as soon as his eyes come to rest upon Ryan's rather big erection. "Oh! Yes! Take me Ryan!" He begs bucking his ass against the others cock as best as he can.

Ryan groans, spits onto his hand spreading it on his cock for some form of lube, then lines himself up. "Ready?" He asks in which Ray nods. He thrusts inside not stopping until he's fully inside.

Ray throws his head back with a moan and his hands suddenly grip Ryan's back. His nails slightly digging into the others skin not that the other minds at all. He feels both pain and pleasure and Ryan is being patient in waiting for him to adjust. He soon is nodding wanting more. "Move. Please Ry."

Ryan nods and pulls out until it's just his head inside only to thrust back inside.

Ray moans and bucks his hips against Ryan pulling a groan from him.

Ryan begins moving harder and faster getting more yummy moans from Ray.

"AH! Yes! Ryan!" Ray moans. "Pound me against this wall!"

Ryan obliges and begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he can go. He's enjoying this as much as Ray is right now. He keeps up this pace and Ray keeps moaning to him... Though by now Ray isn't making any complete sentences especially when Ryan hits his sweet spot.

"There!" Ray moans pleadingly as the jolt of sharp pleasure goes through him like lightning. "Hit there again!" He was lucky to be able to get the sentence out as he slightly stumbles over his words in slightly slurred pleasure.

Ryan does as asked and hits Rays sweet spot with every thrust. He keeps going and all too soon for him he feels his end coming.

Though by how lost Ray is in the pleasure it seems he isn't far off as well.

Ryan keeps going and leans down to whisper in Rays ear. "I'm so close baby."

Ray groans wantonly and is able to make sentences again like Ryan's voice snapped him back from being lost in pleasure. "Mm! Fill me up! Please! Cum inside me!" He moans out in pure pleasure as he speaks. He then bucks against Ryan again.

Ryan lets out a low growl then bites the area where Rays shoulder meets his neck. He then releases it only to begin sucking there to leave a mark that should be able to be hidden.

Ray throws his head back with a rather loud moan; at this point all of Rooster teeth probably can hear them fucking now not that they care. He cums all over their chests and stomachs. "RYAN!"

Ryan releases Rays neck leaving a hickey there and brings his lips to Rays ear. "Ray." He moans into it as he pushes in fully only to shoot warm cum inside of his new lover.

Ray breathlessly moans at the feeling of being filled.

They remain there rocking against each other then slump against the wall as they try to catch their breaths. All while they wait to come down from their orgasmic high.

Ryan gently pulls out letting Ray stand on his own again.

Ray still slightly leans against Ryan. "Holy shit you're good." He says with a slight gasp.

Ryan chuckles softly. "You are too." He admits placing a loving kiss on Rays forehead. "Now I can get back at Gavin." He smirks. "I know just the thing."

...

Ryan and Ray make it to the achievement hunter office dressed.

Ray is trying to walk like he doesn't have an ass so full of cum that some of it dripped out.

Ryan approaches Gavin and notices the only one they're missing now is Michael. "Well I did it."

"Wot really?" Gavin gasps in surprise.

"Yup." Ryan nods. "Now it's your turn."

Gavin swallows harshly.

"I dare you to kiss Michael."

Geoff almost spits his drink onto his monitor. "Wait what!?"

"What?" Ryan shrugs. "He dared me to kiss Ray. It only seems fitting."

Gavin shifts a blush coming across his face. "Right now?"

"You have before tomorrow." Ryan then heads to check out what Rays doing.

Gavin swallows harshly and goes to look for Michael. He finds him walking towards the Achievement hunter office probably coming back from a break. He takes a deep breath then heads over to the other. "Hey." He greets as they stop walking facing each other.

"Hey Gav. What's up?" Michael asks with a smile.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Gavin asks.

"Sure." Michael agrees. "My place?" He asks in which Gavin nods.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay we can go after work." Michael says giving a pat to Gavin's shoulder before continuing on his way to the Achievement hunter office.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Gavin says turning to watch the other walk away. He takes a deep breath. "Calm down. You can do it." He tries to encourage himself before walking towards the Achievement hunter office as well.

When its time to go home Gavin goes with Michael who drives them to his place.

Gavin tries thinking about how he's going to go about this.

They arrive and head inside going to the living room where Gavin sits on the couch.

Michael crosses his arms over his chest. "Ok. What's bothering you?" He questions.

"What?" Gavin asks jumping slightly.

"Come on. I know you." Michael says watching him. "Which means I know that something's bugging you."

Gavin gives in. "I had a daring thing with Ryan."

"What happened?" Michael asks slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I dared him to kiss Ray." Gavin admits.

There is a moments pause.

"And he did it?" Michael finally asks.

"Yeah." Gavin nods. "Then he had to dare me."

Michael blinks then he suddenly seems to get it. "He dared you to kiss me. Didn't he?"

Gavin nods.

Michael heads closer to the couch only to sit on it.

Silence is between them for a few moments.

"Should we just do it?" Gavin asks unsure.

Michael moves his face closer to Gavin's but waits for the other lad to make a move.

Gavin takes a breath then quickly moves forward sealing his lips onto Michaels as their eyes flutter closed.

They begin a slow rhythm as their lips move together.

Gavin wants to deepen the kiss but holds back as he doesn't want to make things awkward between them... Even more than he probably is already making it... He breaks the kiss and knows that he's probably ruined everything by having to kiss Michael. He darts off before Michael recovers from his flustered daze. He curses Ryan for ruining everything between himself and Michael all for a dare.

The next day...

Gavin approaches Ryan as they are alone outside of the Achievement hunter office. "Happy? I did it." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan looks at Gavin only to frown. "What happened afterward?" He asks.

"I ran before I could face how badly everything is ruined." Gavin slightly turns away.

"What!?" Ryan then shakes his head. "You're an idiot. Go fucking talk to him."

"Don't think I don't plan to." Gavin says then heads into the Achievement hunter office.

Ryan sighs then follows inside.

Gavin looks around now inside and sees only Michael and Ray are in here. He sees Ryan come over to Ray gently nudge him and the two leave the room closing the door. He turns to Michael and heads over to stand just behind him. "Micool?"

"What?" Michael asks not in the best of moods causing Gavin to slightly cower. He remains in his chair with one elbow on the desk so he can rest his chin on his hand. He is pretending to do some work with his headphones down.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything. Bloody Ryan had me act on my feelings." Gavin says slightly glancing away. "I love you Micool. And I understand that my feelings ruin everything. I just don't want them to ruin everything."

Michael slightly turns around to glance at the other who looks guilty and a little sad. "You love me?" He asks.

Gavin nods. "Yeah. So much. I guess after daring Ryan to kiss his crush he just had to dare me to kiss mine." He says not noticing Michael taking off his headphones placing them on the desk.

Michael stands and goes up to Gavin causing the Brit to turn to him. He leans forward kissing the other letting his eyes close.

Gavin blinks in surprise as he stares at Michaels closed eyes. His eyes then begin to droop closed until they are closed. He kisses back but Michael pulls away soon after. "Micool..."

"I love you too you idiot." Michael tells him making Gavin smile in joy. "And you're coming to my house tonight." He adds as he brings his hands to Gavin's shoulders.

Gavin wraps his arms around the others waist pulling him close. "Wouldn't miss it for anything luv." He tells the other then they kiss again as Michael wraps his arms around his neck. This time he pushes Michael back so the other is slightly leaning against the desk as they kiss. He could move a little more and bend Michael over the desk but in the back of his mind he knows that going further can wait until tonight.

They remain there kissing like that for a few moments before finally pulling away and opening their eyes. They look lovingly into each other's eyes happy that the other likes him back.

Gavin moves back as they hear someone enter the room.

They turn and find Geoff coming in followed by Ray, Ryan and then Jack.

Geoff looks to the two who are still close and embracing each other. He smiles upon seeing this. "Well. Things worked out great in the end." He says with a nod of approval. "But." He claps his hands together. "It's time for a lets play everyone!"

Michael and Gavin share a smile glad that things really did turn out alright in the end.

Ray turns to share his own smile with Ryan and their hands link between them.

Yes things did turn out well in the end as finally the sexual tension between four members of the Achievement hunters has been broken.

That night...

Michael and Gavin make it to Michaels place.

It didn't take long for a make out session to begin.

Gavin's hands slide along Michaels hips until they reach his ass in which he gives a firm squeeze.

Michael lets out a moan on a breath and slightly bucks his hips when Gavin does this causing their crotches to rub against each other.

Both of them can't help a small moan as their growing erections rub against each other through their clothes.

"Gavin."

Hearing Michael say his name so huskily makes a shiver of desire shoot down Gavin's spine.

Gavin begins back Michael up planning to either lead him to where he knows the bedroom is or perhaps to a wall as long it'll work he's not too picky. He ends up leading him to the couch where Michael tumbles back onto it pulling the other down with him. He lands on top of Michael and they shift until Gavin is kneeling between Michaels legs. He looks Michael in the eyes as they share a lustful look between themselves. He leans down and gives a small peck to his lips before pulling away only just a little. "Are you ready for this?" He asks.

Michael moves his hands from resting on Gavin's shoulders to wrap around his neck with one hand gripping the back of his head. He pulls him down slamming their lips together only to speak against said lips. "Fuck yeah." He confirms making Gavin smile.

They kiss as their eyes close and Gavin moves his hands, putting one against Michaels hip to gently play with the waist band of his pants with the other going up his shirt.

Michael lets out a soft breathy moan as he feels firey pleasure come from every part of his body that Gavin is touching. He can especially feel it where there isn't anything between them like the hand sliding around underneath his shirt. He moves his hands to grab the bottom of Gavin's shirt and he pulls it up in an attempt to remove the article of clothing.

Gavin shifts to help him do this and he starts pulling at Michaels own shirt as Michael tosses his shirt to the side.

Michael helps Gavin remove his shirt that also ends up being tossed to the side somewhere quickly forgotten.

Gavin's hands fall to Michaels pants making quick work to undo them then pull them down along with his boxers. He leans down and brushes his lips against Michaels ear. "Sorry. I've just been wanting this for so long I don't think I can hold back for much longer."

Michael embraces him. "It's okay." He breathes out. "I want this as bad as you do."

Gavin smiles upon hearing this and he kisses Michaels jawline nibbling between kisses getting more soft moans as his hands slip down to Michaels ass. "Do you mind...? Do you mind the first time being here?" He asks between kisses as he cups Michaels ass spreading it a little. He wants this to be perfect for both of them and Michaels glad that Gavin cares enough to do so but he's also getting a bit impatient.

"It's okay with me." Michael assures Gavin. "As long as I'm with you where it's just us then I'm fine with wherever."

"I love you Michael." Gavin says pausing in his kissing and he moves one hand so his pointer and middle fingers are gently brushing against the others entrance.

Michael moans softly at this in anticipation before responding. "I love you too."

At that Gavin slips both of his fingers inside in which Michael shifts with a slight groan.

Michael eyes flutter shut as Gavin begins moving his fingers preparing him for what's to come. He enjoys what the other is doing to him and a part of him wants to make all of this last forever but the rest of him wants to go further already. He however knows, from dildo masturbation, that it'll be better if he's prepared. He cracks an eye open after a few moments and spies that Gavin isn't fully undressed just yet. He moves his hands and begins to play with the button of Gavin's own jeans. He finally gets it undone and he unzips his pants gripping the top part of the exposed part of the boxers. He tugs it down enough for Gavin's erection and balls to spring free.

Gavin lets out a pleased breath as his erection is free from its confines. He groans as Michael begins stroking it and he bucks into his strokes. "Bloody hell hours making it hard to hold back." He breathes into Michaels ear with slight moans as the other continues his strokes.

"Ah. Same here." Michael slightly moans back and after a little more stroking he decides to ensure that Gavin is also naked.

Once that was done Michael was about to go back to striking his soon to be lover; but then Gavin's fingers struck against that sweet spot.

Michael finds himself gripping Gavin's shoulders with both hands. His eyes screwing shut and body arching as his mouth opens with a louder moan than before.

"You're too gorgeous." Gavin says, after admiring the view as Michaels body fit into his own perfectly, huskily with a tone of pent up lust spilling out over the broken dam. He took his fingers out and spat onto his hand as Michael whined at the sudden loss his body falling back down onto the bed. He begins spreading the spot onto his erection to try to help reduce any pain. "Don't worry you'll get something better soon."

"I would fucking hope soon, I want your cock Gav." Michael retorts a little and Gavin can't help but laugh slightly.

"Then I'll give you what it is that you most desire luv." Gavin positions himself over Michael so his cock is lined up with the others entrance. He slides his hands to Michaels thighs using that as like a stabilizer to help ensure that he won't mess up; Well at least on the very first thrust. He watches Michaels face that currently has hooded eyes, mouth slightly parted along with a blush lightly dusting his cheeks, and he thrusts inside watching it change.

Michaels eyes close, his head tilts back, mouth becoming open wider with his tongue almost seeming to want to be hanging out and the blushing darkens to a deep red. He is lets out a slightly loud moan of pain and pleasure.

Gavin, running on instinct as well as porn and secret moments of reading sexual Mavin fanfics, keeps going until he's fully inside. He keeps his eyes trained on Michaels face ignoring that Michael he gripped the couch below him. "Let me know when I can move." He says gently and Michael nods softly in understanding.

It only takes a few moments before Michael is nodding for Gavin to move.

"Please. Move." Michael groans for added effect as the pain is dissipating.

"Okay luv." Gavin kisses Michaels nose then he pulls out until it's just his head inside before thrusting back in.

Michael slightly tilts his head as he moans in some pain but mostly pleasure and Gavin continues his thrusts going a little slow. His lips brushing against his tops own lips when he tilts his head back.

Once Gavin no longer hears any pain in Michaels voice he picks up the pace just before Michael could beg him to do so.

Michaels moans become louder as pleasure takes over his body and he grips Gavin's shoulders; like he's the anchor to keeping Michael here in this moment.

Gavin switches the angle in hopes of finding that sweet spot and the moment he thrusts back in he hears Michael almost shout.

"There! Do that again!"

Gavin grins and begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he can pounding Michael into the couch.

Michaels nails dig a little into Gavin's shoulders as he moans loudly but Gavin doesn't mind. He begins bucking to meet Gavin's own thrusts getting groans of pleasure.

"You feel so good my little Micool." Gavin moans then slips his tongue into Michaels mouth when the hot headed gamer pressed their lips firmly together. He plays with Michaels tongue as they moan into each other's mouths making the tongue hot in Michaels mouth.

"Ga-Gavin." Michael moans loudly with it slightly being muffled by Gavin's own mouth.

"Micool." Gavin moans back also slightly muffled by Michaels mouth. His thrusts start to grow a little sloppy as he feels his orgasm growing close. He pulls away from the kiss as they both gasp slightly when it's broken with a string of saliva connecting them for a moment.

"Close!" Michael manages to gasp out his bucking also becoming sloppy.

"Me too." Gavin moans back kissing down Michaels jawline then stops once his breath ghosts over his lovers ear. "Cum for me Micool. Do it for me my boi."

Michael bucks into Gavin's thrusts for the final time before he throws his head back body arching as he screams in pleasure as he cums. "GAVIN!"

Gavin grips Michaels shoulders keeping him pinned to the bed as he continues to pound into that delicious tight heat.

Michael moans a little breathless as Gavin continues to thrust into him. He finds that he actually rather likes the feeling of being held down and used especially by Gavin of course.

It doesn't take long though as Gavin gives a final thrust only to moan himself as he stays there cumming inside of the other. "Micool."

They rock slightly against each other for a few moments before finally coming down from their orgasmic high and collapse against each other on the couch. They stay there trying to catch their breaths and once they've pretty much done that Gavin pushes himself up with his hands on either side of Michaels head.

Gavin pulls out of Michael then leans down placing a kiss sweetly on his lips.

Michael wraps his arms around Gavin's neck and gently tugs him down letting him lay on him.

They smile lovingly at each other.

"We are definitely doing that again." Michael says in which Gavin nods.

"Definitely."

"I'm glad that I gave you my virginity." Gavin informs him.

"How'd you get to be so god damn good?" Michael asks this time earning a slight chuckle.

"Instinct and a few sexual Mavin fanfics." Gavin admits getting a slightly tired laugh from Michael.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." Gavin almost grins at this. "And a few nonsexual Raywood fanfics just to see how they might get together."

"Haha. God I love you." Michael places his own sweet kiss on Gavin's lips. "I'm glad I gave you my virginity as well."

"I luv you too Micool." Gavin responds and nuzzles his nose. "You seem tired. Lets get some rest."

"Carry me to bed first." Michael responds nuzzling Gavin's neck earning a very soft moan that he wonders if he heard right... But he is a little too tired to wonder about that for too long.

"Okay." Gavin gets off of him picking him up bridal style carrying him off to bed as Michael falls asleep in his arms.

Both of them couldn't ask for a better life than what they already have.

The end.

AN:

I wanted to do a more smutty version of I dare you which can be found on tumbler by rtverse

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cupcakes!

Kitkat.


End file.
